Of Wishers and Dreamers
by Ready-made Prodigy
Summary: Aragorn has been having a hard time transitioning between the world of his family and the world of his destiny. When a special delegation is to be formed his most desperate wish will be fulfilled, but you must always be careful of what you wish for.
1. Default Chapter

Of Wishers and Dreamers

By Secret Wanderer

Rating: PG

Genre: Action/Adventure/Angst

Summary: Aragorn has been having a hard time transitioning between the world of his family and the world of his destiny. When a special delegation is to be formed his most desperate wish will be fulfilled, but you must always be careful of what you wish for.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is remotely recognizable, much to my great misfortune. This is for fun and a gain absolutely nothing except the happy feeling I experience when reading reviews.

Author's Note: This follows the Cas and Sio story where Aragorn is raised in Rivendell as Estel after both his parents die. Aragorn/Estel is about 20-24 years old. My grammar sucks, just bare with me.

adadaddy/father/dad ion-nin my son mellon-nin my friend (that's basically all the elvish I will use without having a translation right near the dialogue)

Enjoy!

"Please, promise me you won't tell ada."

"You know we can't do that Estel."

"Do you really think ada won't notice?"

"Not if you two tell him. It's not a deep cut. Please, I beg of you. I don't want to see his disappointment again."

"He's never disappointed and you know it. He's just concerned is all."

"How can you be sure? This is the second time this month and it is definitely not improving."

"Well, at least this wasn't a more serious case."

"Like last time?"

"Yes, like last time Estel."

"Go to sleep little brother."

"No, not until I have your word. _Both_ of your words."

"Fine. We promise not to tell ada about this unless he finds out or the cuts worsen."

"Thanks El."

"Sleep well."

Elladan sighed heavily as he watched his twin redress his younger brother's wounds. There was about two things wrong with this picture. One, his younger brother was human and two, those cuts shouldn't have been on there in the first place. Elladan grit his teeth when Estel winced from the, albeit, gentle ministrations. Some humans were just despicable. How could they inflict such damage onto one another with no remorse whatsoever? He and his twin, Elrohir, had found their younger brother in the village stables drugged and with the cuts on his left forearm, just left there like a piece of rubbish. This hadn't been too bad of course; only a group of honorless humans who could not lay down their prejudice.

He couldn't believe that they had promised not to tell, but their devious brother used those "pity me" eyes and he just couldn't stand the way how his brother had begged him. Estel was a proud man and only asked when he really needed something.

"Are you done? I want to get home," Elladan asked, masking his inner anger.

They had stopped just outside of Rivendell's borders just to make sure that nothing was suspicious of Estel's wellbeing.

Elrohir tied of the last bandage before replying. "Yes, we're done."

Estel rolled his eyes and yanked his arm out of his older brother's grasp. "Then let's go. I'm starving."

"When are you not?" both of them questioned teasingly.

"And they call you wise! I'm not starving when I'm not, but right now I am so let's get a move on," Aragorn snapped.

So they got up, broke their hastily constructed camp, and headed home. When they stepped into the courtyard they were immediately assailed by several elves that they recognized being healers. The assailing quickly became assaulting when they started patting them all over, as if looking for something.

"Have you found anything?"

"No sir, nothing yet."

"Well look harder! There's always _something_ wrong with them!"

"Perhaps there's some kind of internal bleeding."

The three barely had time to yell out in surprise when they all spotted their father smiling jovially at the courtyard entrance.

"ADA, CALL 'EM OFF!" Elladan bellowed as Elrohir tried smacking the healers' hands away.

"Why should I do that? They might be correct and you do have some hidden injury," Elrond stated smugly.

At this Estel averted his eyes and murmured something inaudible above the cacophony.

"Ada for once we've actually managed to come home SAFE!" Elohir shouted.

Elrond chuckled lightly and told the healers to leave, which they did all the while sending death glares at the three arrivals.

The three sons embraced their father and said their happy greetings. After some small talk they all headed inside to the dining hall.

As they entered they were surprised to see a few elves from Mirkwood and of Lorien sitting also at the last homely house's large table.

"Ada, what are they all doing here?" Elohir inquired softly.

"We will be sending a small delegation soon and I asked that there be a few elves from both nations attend." Elrond answered.

"Does that mean--," Aragorn began.

"Yes, that means Legolas is here also."

Before the three could express their happiness a dark and sinister thought invaded their minds.

"If Legolas is here that must mean--"

A golden blond elf skidded to a stop in front of them, triggering a series of both inward and outward groans.

The elf bowed hastily and gave the formal greeting before eagerly rounding on Aragorn.

"SOO, Estel, have you had any dah-zeezes or any other weird human stuff happen to you lately?" he asked with inextinguishable exuberance.

"Err no, sorry Ryce, I haven't had a disease or sickness in quite some time," Aragorn smiled forcedly.

Ryce was something of a human… fanatic, so to speak. His sole interests were following his Prince Legolas around and trying to work out a way to make a human more 'consistent,' as he fondly refers to it. Since Aragorn was the only human he stayed in close contact with, poor Estel was the test subject for many of his crazy theories and infinite amounts of questions.

"Umm, ada, I think I'm going to freshen up real quick before dinner." He quickly made rushed dash to the stairway.

Elrond shook his head, smiling nonetheless at his son's actions and the look of utter disappointment on Ryce's face. Soon everyone was seated; eating, joking, laughing, and telling long-winded stories of their latest adventures.

"Hey Legolas, how's Mirkwood been holding up lately?" Elohir asked, shoving some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"It's been good. There hasn't been too much spider activity," Legolas replied, "and the Rangers?"

"Just some minor skirmishes here and there."

"Legolas, would you practice with Estel later? His sparring has gotten rusty," Elladan joked, smirking at the indignant human.

Aragorn appeared angry at first, but a wide gin started to form. "Well 'Dan, I think you should practice your archery considering you shot your own brother in the--"

Elladan got very red at that moment and looked away, Legolas laughed uproariously, and Elohir unconsciously rubbed his backside.

Aragorn laughed as well and decided to take up the offer and spar with Legolas after dinner. The four went out to the sparring rings and took up their practice weapons. Each blow was real, but each followed the rhythmic style and flow that they were accustomed to. Both tested each other's strengths and manipulated their weaknesses.

_Dodge to the left, duck, strike, sweep the legs, and then an upward strike to the right. Darnit! He blocked again._

Aragorn's brow was beaded with sweat, but he noticed, with sweet satisfaction, that his opponent was also showing minor signs of fatigue as well. The battle raged on until finally both combatants sat back, breathing heavily.

"I'll…get… you…next time," Aragorn said, drawing in ragged breathes in between words.

"Yeah right…Estel." Legolas was also talking between breaths, but being an elf he had energy to spare and was not hyperventilating as his human friends was. He looked over at him to see if he had garnered a response when he saw some blood blossoming on his friend's clothes.

"Estel, you're bleeding!" Legolas let a quick holler for Elrond to come before Aragorn could put a hand over his mouth.

"Please Legolas, shhhh! My ada can't know," Aragorn said hurriedly.

Pushing away his hand Legolas shook his head. "No, your ada needs to help you."

"Valar Legolas! It isn't that bad! Why must you elves always overreact!" Aragorn quickly looked over at his brothers. "You two gotta help me either convince ada nothing is wrong or you have to hide me."

Both shook their heads and Elrohir answered. "Sorry Estel. The deal was that we wouldn't tell if ada didn't find out, but now he has."

"No thanks to my _friend_ here," Aragorn glared at Legolas.

Legolas' brow knitted with unease. Aragorn was getting fairly upset over a little cut. Aragorn usually got touchy about getting wounded, but this one didn't look so bad considering his clothes weren't drenched in blood or anything. Just in that moment Elrond came striding down to the sparring rings with an unenthusiastic air.

"Don't tell me you two were sparring with real weapons again. The practice ones work just fine for mock battles," he said exasperatingly.

After seeing the crimson stains on Aragorn's long sleeve tunic he immediately strode over to him and made a movement to examine it. The moment he got close enough Aragorn quickly hid his arm behind his back and took a step away from his father.

Elrond left his hand outstretched, waiting for his son to voluntarily let him see what was wrong. He was rather surprised—and concerned—that Aragorn wasn't just complaining loudly that nothing was awry as usual, but let him check just to make him happy.

"Let me see Estel."

Aragorn shook his head, eyes plastered to the ground, head bowed.

"Please Estel. I just want to see."

Aragorn shuffled uncomfortably until he hesitantly held out his arm. Elrond carefully rolled up his sleeve and gave an audible gasp. It wasn't the severity of the cuts, by all means, they were fine, but the odd shapes of the cuts startled him. They weren't random, but crudely spelt a word and as Elrond examined all of them his eyes widened. _ELFSLAVE_ was cut into his son's skin along his left forearm.

Elrond swallowed his disgust and led his son, head still bowed, into the house and leaving the two guilty looking twins behind. They were going to have a lot of explaining to do on the importance of telling your father these things.

When they reached Aragorn's room he motioned for him to sit down while he gathered some bandages and water. When he broke the silence at last, Aragorn finally raised his head to look into his eyes, sadness permeating through the grey depths.

"Why did you not bandage these Estel? They're far from needing stitches, but they still need to heal."

"I thought that you'd notice the bandages through my sleeve. I'm sorry ada," Aragorn apologized mournfully.

"It's alright Estel you'll only need to keep the wrapping for three days or so, but why did you not tell me?" he purposefully did not ask how he acquired them, knowing that the twins would probably tell him later and, evidently, he had a pretty good idea of the situation.

Aragorn gripped the bed sheets in his fists before answering. "I didn't want you to be worried or…"

"Or what?" he asked patiently.

"Or disappointed in me," Aragorn whispered softly.

Once again Elrond was on the receiving end of surprise, much to his dismay. "What do you mean ion-nin?"

Aragorn sighed. "Disappointed that I'm always getting in trouble or in these crazy situations, dissatisfied that I can't ever fit in, or frustrated at having to patch me up every time I step out of the house." He knew he was sounding like he was five years old again, but his status of fitting in hadn't improved much from then anyway.

Elrond shook his head and smiled. "Yes, I have to admit that patching you and you brothers is very exasperating and the fact that all of you, including that prince, can get in such dire situations when you simply go out buying some cooking ingredients from a neighboring town, but I am never disappointed. You're my son and just because some people can't accept you doesn't make me angry…well, it makes me angry at them for being so stubborn, but never you ion-nin."

"Thanks ada," Aragorn smiled thinly.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep, I was watching you spar and you must be exausted," Elrond then leaned in close to his son's ear, "I'm sure you would have gotten Legolas after your seventh move if you hadn't hesitated."

Aragorn laughed out loud. "Yes, I should have." Elrond was about to leave when Aragorn stopped him, "Who's going on the delegation?"

"It's…complicated, but a council will be held tomorrow afternoon, so if you're going to attend you have to remember to dress in one of you more formal wear."

"Yes ada, good night then."

"Good night ion-nin."

Legolas swore loudly as he, the twins, and Aragorn ran to the correct council room, all of them still pulling the last of their formal wear on. It had been a certain _someone's _idea to go swimming after breakfast and they had lost all track of time. Now they had to enter the council _late_. What would his father say if he knew? Not anything complementary, that's for sure.

All four of them smoothed their clothes one last time and opened the doors to the 3rd council room of Imaldris. As they walked in all talk ceased and their cheeks burned with embarrassment. Each bowed, giving the usual greeting and introductions, all the while offering varying excuses for their delay.

Their father waved it off, frowning with only slight displeasure. "Now that we are all here we may begin the council that will discuss the forming of a delegation to speak with the faction that has withdrawn from the village of Woodhall. Gandalf, what information have you gathered from your stay?"

The wizened wizard said nothing, contemplative as he always was. Though bent with uncountable age his eyes shone bright, only darkening when he was concerned…as it was now.

"My stay was brief, but you do not need more than a few hours to assess the situation," he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "They left Woodhalls seemingly because they can no longer tolerate the constant passage of humans, thus they left and have started a new settlement christened Dunloreag. They haven't killed any of the unfortunate wanderers, but have and will shoot without question. This may get out of hand and it will do nothing to improve the tensions between the many other towns or settlements on this side of the Misty Mountains."

"Yes it may, let us first put together the party that shall go," Elrond swept the room with his gaze before it fell upon the four friends, with Ryce sitting beside his prince. "Ryce, you're curiosity for humans may put yourself and your company in danger, so you will have to stay behind. You two," he pointed at the twins, "promised to go help the Beornings three months ago and evidently I don't have much confidence in you're keeping a level head in these delicate situations and I'm sorry Estel, but you can plainly see the reasons why you cannot attend."

"I understand," Aragorn said calmly, even though his heart clenched uncomfortably.

"For Rivendell I advise both Erestor and Glorfindel and I expect that Legolas will be the one to go for Mirkwood," Elrond looked expectantly at the young prince.

Legolas had to battle within himself. He felt guilty that Aragorn would be left behind, but he had duties to fulfill.

"Of course Lord Elrond."

"And who will go from those of Lorien?" Elrond asked.

The seven who had come from the golden wood conversed quietly for several minutes until each nodded in approval. One faced Elrond with an expression that could have been carved of stone.

"We will send no one. We see no threat or incentive in bothering those of Dunloreag."

Lord Elrond sighed. Of all the representatives or delegates his mother-in-law could have sent, she had to send these ones!

"Very well then. Perhaps I will send captain Rëssia as well, but for now let us make our way to dinner. This council is adjourned."

Each person stood, bowed, and took their lead. Aragorn did not get up from his seat. Elrohir, already at the door, glanced back and noticing his brother had not risen dragged his twin back into the council room.

"What's wrong little bro?" Elrohir said, smiling softly.

"Being left behind as usual. You know, this is the second time in barely two days at home that I've felt like a child again." He did not speak fondly, but that of a resigned and beaten man.

"Isn't that what home is all about? Feeling young again? Remembering happy times, making memorable visits, and occasionally adding a new dent in ada's spotless walls." Elrohir's smiled widened, reminiscing on years that seemed to pass away, but were still close enough to almost feel again.

Aragorn returned the smile. His brother was right and he was happy that he was. It's comforting to know that there's still somewhere that never changes. Something to grab onto when you feel like the world's dragging you in. This place, his family... they'll always be there to catch him when he slips.

Elladan also smiled, but it was for a much different reason.

"I have an idea. Estel, ada's not letting you go because you're human right?" Elladan took his brother's hand and stated dragging him out of the council room and down the corridor to his and his twin's jack-and-jill rooms.

Estel confused, though always cautious, yanked his arm away.

"Elladan last time you had an idea Legolas had fallen on top of me from atop of a cliff on April Fools day," Aragorn said, starting to slowly slink away from his brothers.

Elrohir, not all the way comprehending, still chose to side with his twin and they both started to corner the human against the wall across they're adjoined rooms. The thing is that Elladan was the most reliable person to trust when it came to pranks and he could feel an idea radiating from his twin.

"Estel, you didn't answer my question," Elladan cooed sweetly.

"Fine, uh yeah, I'm human so those elves would kill me on the spot, which is bad by the way," Estel babbled, his attention fully on his escape, which was now blocked by the unforgivingly solid wall.

All of a sudden both of the brothers advanced and grabbed his arms, practically hauling him into the room. He struggled vainly against them until he was thrown headlong onto the bed.

"Well, what if we make you look like an elf? Then ada would have to let you go," Elladan said jovially.

"Did you take a crazy pill Elladan! I know what I'm saying from hard earned experience that I can definitely not look convincible like an elf and evidently I might have the misfortune to end up like you!" Estel exclaimed.

"Hey, you'd be luck to look like us and not like those scruffy rangers you hang out with," Elrohir defended. "Just cooperate!"

Aragorn sighed and gave a long-suffering glance before he ceased his movements. He had a horrible feeling about this.

The twins, grinning from ear to ear, sat in back of Estel and started separating his hair and trying various straightening techniques. Much to Estel's chagrin they even started to brush it.

"What are you three doing instead of attending dinner as young lords of Rivendell should be doing?"

Three pairs of eyes shot to the doorway to see Gandalf leaning against it, his brow furrowed in question.

"We're helping Estel with his poor girl friend trouble. We're trying to make him look like his dashing brother," Elrohir stated, with a flurry of his hand.

"Why thank you brother," said Elladan smugly.

"I was talking about myself," Elrohir pointed at Elladan, "The only girls you got were the ones who pitied you because they thought you were raising little Estel all by your lonesome because your "fiance" left you."

Elladan face flushed with indignation.

"Well, when was your last date?"

They continued to bicker incessantly, each bringing up wonderful blackmail material for later use. Gandalf merely ignored them and looked over at Estel, who had skillfully tuned them out from the beginning.

"So what were they trying to do?" Gandalf asked.

"They're trying to make me look like an elf, so I can go on the delegation," Estel said, staring detachedly at his brothers who had gone as far as wrestling upon the floor.

"Ahhh," Gandalf was shaking with barely suppressed mirth, "well they were doing a pretty good job. If they had progressed any further you would look like the perfect elf maiden."

Aragorn puzzled for a second before comprehension dawned on him. He fingered the braids that his brothers had made and to his utmost horror he felt the unmistakable feel of the girly weaves.

His brothers had stopped their brawl on the ground and looked disappointedly at Gandalf.

"Awww, you spoiled it Gandalf we were going to see if we could get it to go as far as--" but Elladan never got to finish seeing as Aragorn had jumped on both he and Elrohir.

"You're gonna pay for that brother," Aragorn threatened darkly as he punched his brother in the gut.

None of them ever hurt each other, but Elladan couldn't suppress the _'woof'_ of air as it left his lungs. He twisted oddly and reached up, grabbing at his brother's collar and pulled.

The fighting stopped when they heard the pitter of something small sliding across the wooden flooring. Elladan looked in horror as he realized what he had done. Lying upon the ground was Aragorn's only link to his real family: a fine golden chain of the late Arathorn.

"I-I'm sorry Estel. I shouldn't have been so careless. I'll fix it, I promise," Elladan stuttered, full of remorse.

Aragorn didn't answer right away as he scooped up his prized possession and Elladan had feared that he was angry at him until he turned back to face him, only grinning tenderly.

"It's ok Elladan. The clasp is loose and I've been meaning to bring it back to the smithies, but I keep forgetting. It was only a matter of time before it broke off."

Gandalf, still watching from the door, extended his hand.

"Here I'll fix it and I'll even make it indestructible if you want," he offered, his eyes twinkling.

Aragorn handed it to him with relief.

"Thanks a lot Gandalf."

"Why don't the two of you go and scrounge some left-overs from dinner, while I mend this," Gandalf indicated the twins still comfortably sitting on the floor.

At the mention of food, the twin's faces lit up. With barely a backwards glance, the twins were out of the door and running to pillage the kitchens. Aragorn strode to stand in front of the mirror to take out the last remains of the braids in his hair, grumbling excessively. Gandalf took this opportunity to turn his attention to the chain resting in his hand. He whispered strange words, words that hadn't been heard by anyone on this middle-earth. Then the object glowed with a radiance of translucent light and faded in a blink of an eye.

Aragorn glanced over at Gandalf. "Did you say something Gandalf?"

"No, but I fixed the clasp. Good as new and it's even shinier." Gandalf extended the trinket towards its owner.

Aragorn beamed happily and began fastening it around his neck. "I can't thank you enough my friend I don't know what I'd do without you. I--," but he never finished because as he looked back into the mirror something was very different.

Aragorn's hand trembled as he reached up to touch his ears. This couldn't be real. He nearly yelped in surprise as he saw his hand pass by his face. He looked at his whole self in the mirror. This definitely couldn't be real because that would mean that the person staring back at him _was an elf._

**TBC**

**Woodhall- Fellowship of the Ring, Chapter III, Page 91, Paragraph 1, Line 7**

**jack-and-jill- (in case you didn't know) Two rooms connected by a bathroom**

**AHAHAHA! Well, that was the first chapter for Of Wishing and Dreaming. How was it? Was it too rushed? Did it not have enough description? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME! Please review and tell me what you though and if there's any grammar errors (especially those stupid colons and semi-colons and commas) please tell me the correction and the grammatical rule for it. I'll try updating soon, but I hope that I can have a consistent update day of every Wednesday. Reveiws will only speed the process, so I hope to see a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For all the beginning stuff (disclaimers and whatnot) see chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'll have viewer responses down at the bottom. On to the next chapter!**

_The far side of the moon that cannot be filled,_

_It tempts people with desire as baits,_

_Find you…_

_My face hasn't shown any expression yet,_

_I dare to draw on this as my like,_

_Even I, can't accept the face reflected in the mirror._

Aragorn felt like his heart had seized up. When he was a child he would wake up and look in the mirror in the vain hope that he would find that he would have pointy ears and a glow just like his elven brothers and today…it had come true.

"Estel, you didn't specifically ask for something so we just got you some bread and chicken," Elladan said as he held open the door for Elrohir, who was carrying a tray full of food.

Aragorn turned to face them and ask them if they had brought butter when he heard a loud clatter as the food tray splattered all over the floor. Elrohir stared open mouthed at his appearance, while Elladan rushed over to him and started poking him in disbelief.

"You can see it too, right?" When both Elladan and Elrohir nodded mutely he sighed in relief. "Good, for a few minutes I had thought I lost my mind. Do I look good with pointy ears?" He fingered them surreptitiously, while Gandalf chuckled in the background.

Elrohir opened his mouth wide and yelled for Elrond at the top of his lungs in a fit of hysteria.

"Estel, not only are your ears pointy, but you're glowing, quite brightly if I might add," Elladan said, circling Aragorn and looking him up and down.

He looked at the still chuckling Gandalf and pointed accusingly at him. "You did this didn't you? When you fixing the clasp you must have enchanted it."

Both Elrond and Legolas burst through the door with surprising speed and everyone started talking at once.

"What's happening?"

"Elrohir, why were you screaming so loud?"

"I wasn't screaming that loud, but anyway I have good reason."

"And that would be because?"

"Maybe," Gandalf cut in through the monotony, "Lord Elrond, you should take a good look at your youngest."

Not only did Elrond's head turn, but everyone in the room was now staring at a very conscious Aragorn, who was still standing at the mirror. Elrond didn't utter a single word and simply went to stand in front of his son. He cupped his cheek in his hands and looked deeply into his storm grey eyes.

"Oh Estel, it's-it," he struggled for words while emotions roared inside him, "it suits you, ion-nin. It almost feels as if everything is as it should now," he sighed deeply.

Aragorn's breath hitched when he realized that his father did not approve or worse, that he was causing him pain. Elros was still close to his father's heart.

"I'll take it off if you want, ada," his hands flew to the clasps, but his father stilled his movement.

"No, keep it on for now, but I would like to talk to Gandalf," he looked towards Legolas' direction, "Can you please help my son fix his hair in the normal warrior braids? I would my other sons, but they might take advantage of him," at this the twins started to snigger into their hands," and just in case you feel a slight urg,e let me clarify: _Imaldris_ warrior braids, I will be slightly upset if you give him Mirkwood braids."

At this Elrond and Gandalf both left, leaving a slightly disappointed Legolas.

"How do parents know these things?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I think it comes with the job." Elrohir started picking up the spilt food and stuffing the better pieces into his mouth.

Elrond led Gandalf into his study and slammed the door.

"How could you do this Gandalf?"

"Do what, exactly?" Gandalf asked calmly.

Elrond ran a hand through his dark hair as he tried to call for patience that wasn't going to come.

"You have given my son a dream he cannot keep. You are giving him a false hope that can fall apart in a moment and when that happens…" Elrond sighed sadly.

"I think you underestimate your son. He isn't a fragile child anymore and he above all people should be first to realize what this may cost him and if he doesn't he's going to have to figure it out."

"Is this what this is? You've given him a fake glow for a test!"

"The enemy is growing, its threat is increasing. He must be able to make choices, but he won't be able to do that if he hasn't reached a compromise within himself yet. Maybe this experience will force him to look further within himself and his glow isn't fake... "

Elrond took a deep breath. "You are right, but he's my son. He's been hurt so much and his load won't get lighter as time progresses. We shall see."

Gandalf, relieved that had won argument, asked the question that would launch everything into action.

"He is to join the delegation party?"

"Aye."

Aragorn, Legolas, Glorfindel, Captain Raize and three of his men all rode a path heading north west of Rivendell, where in four solid days they would reach their destination. Each contemplated their own thoughts or losing themselves in the surrounding forests. It was always so much like a dream while being near Rivendell. Evil's whispers never seemed to chill its hearths, nor did the people seem to be changed from the growing darkness that swirled around them. It was almost as if this haven had created its own…separate peace. For once Aragorn was not at ease so close to his home, for his thoughts dwelt on both Gandalf's and his father's parting words.

"_Now, you must understand that this spell will not make you swifter, softer, agile, or wiser than you already are. It's merely a disguise and should be treated as only that," Gandalf warned._

_Aragorn nodded and met his father's troubled eyes. "It's going to be ok ada. I can take care of myself."_

"_Estel, I don't want to lie to you and I don't want you to lie to yourself either. I do not believe that this may be a good idea."_

"_I know, I've been having my doubts…"_

"_But," Elrond wagged a fingure slightly, "by the time you come back home, I want you to be able to easily put away these doubts."_

_He smiled, "I'll try." _

Estel, Strider, Aragorn… none of the different parts of himself seemed to fit together to make the person he was nor was any of the individual what he wanted to be. Estel, the elven child. Strider, the emotionless warrior. Aragorn, his only priority being his duty. It was almost as if he transferred lives everyday. For every decision he made he also had to choose who was to make it. Was it a choice for good, for a cause, or out of imperativeness? Every action he took had to be thought about. Every consequence weighed. Life wasn't giving him any breaks and now this occurred. He was given something that wasn't his, but with a choice to keep it.

Legolas looked at his friend sadly. He was troubled about this new development. At first it was all fun, like it was all a joke, but now he wasn't so sure. He pouted and tried to brighten the mood. "You're brooding again and when you brood you're soooo boring."

"I'm not brooding; I'm, uh, directing my thoughts in a constructive manner," he said smugly.

"Trying to see if you can make all the plants die with your constant glaring isn't constructive nor is it possible," Legolas pointed out.

"Who said I was--"

An arrow sang through the trees and thunked into what they assumed was a a tree at least 23 feet away, obscured by dense folliage. Captain Raize lowered his bow and sped up his horse, following the path of his arrow. Everyone followed in confusion. Raize was never known for doing (or saying) anything unnecessarily. He was also notorious for never laughing at any kind of joke.

Mêlear, one of Raize's men ventured out to speak with his stoic captain. "Sir, what was the meaning of your previous actions?"

He kept on riding and Mêlear thought he was merely ignoring him, but as they neared the tree Reaize finally spoke, indicating the human he had pinned to the tree by the cloth of his sleeve.

"This human was running through the forest."

Mêlear looked bewildered. "But sir, that doesn't mean he was doing anything wrong."

"Perhaps," was his only reply.

"Is he always like this?" Legolas asked.

"Usually. You should try getting him to laugh." Aragorn strode forward to the human, keeping his face carefully emotionless.

This human was one of those who had drugged him and had even been the one to give him the vile cuts. It seemed that the other seemed to recognize him also for he leered with a mocking smile, but for all of this man's hate for elves he did not even notice that he, like all of the first born around him, glowed softly.

"Ah, so it is you _Elfslave_. It seems you always travel with your elven bodyguards," he spat.

"These are my friends and allies and on that night those were my brothers."

The man laughed, with no regard to the quickly angering elves that stood behind Aragorn.

"What do you think is funny human and why do you run? Were you committing yet another petty crime to misdemeanor your race further?" Legolas shot back venomously.

"At least I know of what race I belong," he looked at Aragorn, "Where do you belong _Elfslave_?"

"I belong with my friends and family," Aragorn had to work hard not to let his voice waver, he wasn't going to show his weakness to the cur again. "Now, answer the question."

"I was helping my people. We've run out of willow's bark, which treats the normal bouts of flu that we have this time or year. I know where my loyalties lay," he accentuated unnecessarily.

"Someone check if the man speaks true," Glorfindel commanded. Glorfindel couldn't help feel slightly abashed at his surprise that lo and behold a small traveler's pack was found at the base of the neighboring willow the man was pinned to, a quarter full of willow's bark. He was sure that the man was lying.

Aragorn took the pack in his hand and went forward to remove the arrow when the man used his good arm to swing at him. Aragorn ducked as his fist caught in his hair, revealing his pointed ear.

The man renewed his bout of laughter. "So _Elfslav_e, you're more foolish than I originally thought. You're so lost at to whom you are that you've stooped so low as to become something you're not. It's almost sad."

"I would advise to hold your insolent tongue, for you assume too much," Glorfindel tone was icy.

At this he stopped laughing, but wore a feral grin. "You elves are scholars, so you are perhaps familiar with the story of 'The Wisher and the Dreamer'," he looked for the desired effect and his grin widened, "So which are you _Elfslave_? The Wisher or the Dreamer?"

No immediate reply was made from Aragorn as he strode away to where his pack resided. For a moment the man thought that he was going to retrieve his sword, but Aragorn only came back with a small portion of his own herbs.

"With the willow bark you have you can make a simple elixir with crushed barrow root. If you are treating children or anyone who doesn't like the bitterness it is safe to use a small bit of sugar since it will not reduce the effect, but do not use any fruit flavoring for the citrus acids will act as a catalyst and speed up the person's heart rate," his voice was flat, much like the ancient tome he had read to gain this information.

He threw the pack at the man's feet and turned his back on him. The company wordlessly mounted and left the man there, still pinned to the tree. Aragorn's face was shadowed, all of his actions subdued.

"Are we not to free him?" One of Raize's men questioned Glorfindel quietly.

"No, he can get out and I do not believe I'm not the only one in favor of giving him a break," Glrofindel said acidly.

Legolas rode beside Aragorn in silence, allowing him time with his own thoughts. After an hour and a half of riding and agreement that they were far enough away from the town the man spoke of, they stopped and made camp. Aragorn sat alone, far from anyone else.

"Lord Glorfindel, I am not familiar with the story the human spoke of, but it must have a heavy significance." Mirkwood's books were of history or of war, not much else.

Glorfindel eyes never left the bright flames. "The Wisher chased a star, jumping from ocean to ocean and crossing fields and forests, but as he chased he found that there was only more things he had to pass through. The Dreamer made wings out of wax so he could fly, but when he got too close to the sun the wax melted and he crashed to the ground. Each died alone, too absorbed in what they wished they had or wanted to do instead of concentrated on what they did have."

"Such sadness this world can bring upon its people," Legolas whispered. He thanked Glorfindel and ent to sit near his friend.

"The Wisher and the Dreamer…" Aragorn chuckled darkly, "Ironic that their stories originated as the two being heroes."

"Estel, I wish I could give you solace, but I am at a loss for what to so," Legolas paused, "but it is certain that their fates will not be shared by you."

"How can my fate not be like theirs? I can fool many with this guise, but in the end I'll just need to keep fooling not only them but myself and if I go too far and slip I can end up paying a price for my deceit," Aragorn despaired.

"The valar really seem to want to make you suffer," Legolas mused lightly.

"Guess they have nothing better to do," Aragorn mumbled.

"Estel, I swear to you that you will not share their fates," Legolas vowed earnestly.

"How mellon-nin, how?"

"We will all be here to catch you when you fall Estel," Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes, that may be so, but I can still get burned…"

**Yays! Sorry I didn't finish on Wednesday like a promised, but all my stupid classes decided to have almost all of my finals this week! GIRR, evil, soulless teachers. The opening poem/song was from FMA's Back Side of the Moon. The Wisher and the Dreamer story was my idea, but it was also partly from Phoenix Overused and (yet again) from FMA.**

**Ok Reviewer Responses:**

**Dee69- THANKS A LOT. I'm so glad that you like it and that you've reviewed. It has given me much confidence.**

**viggomaniac- Wow you've given me a lot of insight. Yeah, my first chapter was really loose in my opinion. My timeframe speaking is really out of whack, most likely from being alive in this century. It's really good to know pet peeves. I always have something close to a seizure when I see the wrong to/too. TOO IS AN INTENSIFIER PEOPLE! Lol, I obsessed with Necessary Evil Human Guys too, which is probably why we read the same stories. Thanks for the wonderful review and I hope you read my story further.**

**grumpy- I'm happy you're interested and direly hope that you keep reading.**

**Silverstreak Wolf- Lol, I'm greatful that you like my story. What made me so attracted to yours was that your writing style was very clean. Hope you keep with me here.**

**Lovely- Yeah, in my opinion it was wayyy too long, but not only do I follow a slightly old fashioned writing style I needed the long chapter to have the necessary beginning factors, such as foreshadowing (hint, hint). Sorry, I guess this chapter was pretty long too, but the next ones won't be so bad.**

**siegle- Yay! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you've taken interest. I see you a lot on the other fics I read. **


	3. Fake Wings

**Fake Wings**

_Stand alone... Where was life when it had a meaning..._

_Stand alone... Nothing's real anymore and..._

_Stand alone... Where was life when it had a meaning..._

_Stand alone... Nothing's real anymore and..._

_...Endless run..._

_While I'm alive, I can try not to fall while flying,_

_Not to forget how to dream... how to love_

_...Endless run..._

_Calling, for the place of knowing_

_There's more that what can be linked_

_Calling, never will I look away_

_For what life has left for me_

_Yearning, for what's left of loving_

_To stay myself longer..._

_Calling now, Spirits rise and falling_

_To stay myself longer..._

_Calling , in the depth of longing_

_To stay myself longer..._

_Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex—Inner Universe_

They were approaching Dunloreag with surprisingly short amount of time. Aragorn was nearly frantic with worry. This was such a bad idea. If the elves of Dunloreag found out the delegations would fail and fall to ruin all because of him. Was he ready to face this responsibility? Aragorn thought long and hard about this, though it hardly mattered because they were now surrounded by well armed elves with both dark hair and the light: a mixture of outcasts of the elven nations.

"Are you the delegation sent from Lord Elrond of Imaldris?" asked an older captain.

Glorfindel stepped forward. "Yes, we are the ones of which you speak, for I am Glorfindel the renowned Balrog Slayer and this," he indicated Aragorn, "is lord Elrond's youngest son Estel."

Eyes turned towards Aragorn and Legolas panicked that perhaps Aragorn would crack, but he stood firm. His leadership and experience of cloaking himself during his stay with the rangers was starting to show.

"I bring greetings from my father and he hopes that this delegation may be one of peace." Aragorn bowed low.

"I was unaware of Elrond remarrying after the death of his wife or that he bore another son," the captain said suspiciously.

"That is because Elrond did not take another wife. I am adopted, fostered by Lord Elrond's kindness."

A truth…but even this one was stained with deceit.

The captain chose to leave it at that and led them to the town, although it looked like a cross over between a huge encampment and a smaller mirror image of Lothlorien. Large tents were spread around under the trees, many of which held elven flets in their boughs.

They were given the choice between the ground and tree before the captain and his men left to go back to their posts, while a messenger boy was told to inform the head of Dunloreag. When the messenger came back they were surprised to hear that the apparent leader named Brakiss couldn't allow them audience on this day and that he hoped that they would get to know the town a bit more.

"Perhaps he is hiding something," Raize suggested bluntly.

"I do not think so. I believe that he is trying to have us feel a sense of empathy for his cause," Legolas said pointedly.

Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "We should investigate, although we must stay subtle. Only observe for right now. Do not inquire."

And so they broke off and had a look around the town. It didn't seem evil or secretive in any way. As every other town there was laughter, strife; unity as a whole, while segregation on smaller levels existed. This place existed as all others did, perhaps with a different opinion then the rest of the world. _A hostile and possibly dangerous attitude,_ Aragorn thought darkly.

At the sounds of loud cheering voices Legolas and Aragorn walked to a place very close to a creek in which they observed a very interesting game played by elves that were about the twins' age. It involved a large and ostensibly heavy ball and rabble of people tackling the person running with the ball.

One of the players with silvery hair noticed them and called a time out for their game. "Hello there, do you need something…"

Legolas supplied their names and picked up the fallen ball with inquiry. "How does this game work?"

"It's called smear the queer or, more formally, blitz ball. Any person can take the ball and their objective is to get past those trees over there without loosing the ball. The others who don't have the ball try to take it from him and once they have it they run from where the previous person dropped the ball and they attempt to get it to the trees."

"I've never heard of this game before." Aragorn asked intrigued.

The silver haired elf gave a big grin. "You two want to try?"

Both looked at each other and agreed simultaneously, but Legolas drew him to the side. "Estel, you have to be careful. Remember what Gandalf's warnings."

"For valar's sake it's a game, Legolas!" Aragorn fumed.

"Yes it's a game, this is all a game: a game to see how long you can convince everyone and if you lose you lose a lot more than honor," Legolas approached this subject tenderly, "Let's work together ok."

"Ok mellon-nin," Aragorn may have agreed, but he had not fully let go of his irritation.

"You two ready yet!" the elf called.

"Yes uhh…"

"I'm Gene. Come on then."

So the ball was thrown randomly in the air and there was a mad scramble to get the ball, once someone started running they only had about three seconds before they were tackled. _This game is chaos disguised as madness_, Aragorn thought as he ran to catch up with the current holder.

Nearly 15 feet from the finish line Legolas got possession and was about to be intercepted when Aragorn shoved the attacker. Legolas turned around to nod his thanks, but was startled when he saw that Aragorn had latched on to low tree branch and, using the momentum from the swing, was now crashing into his back. Legolas grunted and dropped the ball, which was picked up by Aragorn and brought the rest of the way to the finish line.

Aragorn was doing a kind of victory dance when Legolas tackled him to the ground. "Hey, I won already, game over!"

"You nasty cheater, I thought we were going to work together!" Legolas was obviously miffed about his betrayal.

"There aren't any teams Legolas, hey ow. That hurts," Aragorn's arm was pinned behind his back in a very painful position.

"It seems that princes have no sense of good sportsmanship," another elf who was tanned from long periods in the sun quirked an eye brow in amusement.

At this Legolas got off of Aragorn, his face flushed with self-consciousness. Aragorn smirked at Legolas, ducking the smack to the head.

The tanned elf looked from the two. "You two seemed to be quite the pair. How did you two meet? Oh, I'm Aeron, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you Aeron. Well, we met about six years ago when Estel attended a council meeting with his father. We really didn't hit it off too well at first, but after awhile we just grew on eachother," Legolas was sincere, even with a simple statement as that you could feel the warmth of each word.

Aeron nodded. "Now, which one of you is older?"

Both looked at each other and simultaneously said, "I am."

Aeron and the other elves stared perplexed at the two friends as they started to bicker.

"_I _am older and you know it, _young one_."

"If you had any counting skills at all you would know that _I_ am, dear prince."

A new elf stepped forward, his eyes held suspicion. "How do you not know who is older?"

"I'm adopted, so when I was moving from home to home my birthdays weren't closely recorded, therefore when Elrond took me in he merely started me at an estimated age." Nothing in Aragorn's voice indicated deceit. Aragorn's insides twisted, when had lies come from his mouth so easily?

The new elf was not so easily convinced. "Oh, but is not Elrond the lore master? Does he not also keep records on those who reside in his lands?"

Aeron shoved him angrily. "You need not question them as criminals Rhovan!"

"They are strangers Aeron. We cannot--"

"They're guests!"

"Don't be foolish. They are here to make us go back!"

Gene stepped in between the two, forcibly separating the two. "Cease this my friends." The two stopped willingly, but their wills battled in a silent fury as they stared the other down. "I think we should call it a day,_ however_ I would like to know one thing from our guests."

"Yes Gene?" Legolas braced himself for the worst. If they kept this up they would weave themselves a very tangled web.

"Why does Estel have such a strange glow?"

Legolas could have laughed himself into a coma if this hadn't been a serious situation. It had never occurred to him that Aragorn glowed of a soft radiance of gold, like the rays of the sun. No one had really noticed the strange occurrence since the fact that he was glowing was already a phenomenal event, let alone the color. Most elves glowed with a pale blue or silver, usually described as being like starlight on a summer's eve. . It was so ridiculous.

Aragorn stared, bemused at this turn of events. "I don't exactly know. That's just how it is."

"Did your parents have such a glow?"

Aragorn fumbled for words. "I cannot recall…"

Aeron looked indignantly as the other elves started to ask more and more questions. "Daro! Stop! Estel is not on display, do not treat him thusly."

Aragorn eyes showed gratitude towards Aeron. "Thank you, I'm feeling a little tired and the hour grows late. We should all be heading back."

Everyone dispersed, heading their separate ways. Legolas and Aragorn walked in silence until they were inside the tents that they had been given. Both plopped down as relief washed over them.

"That was a bit close mellon-nin."

Aragorn fingered his chain absently. "I know, but it didn't get out of control. Most of them have even accepted me without question," Aragorn looked at Legolas guiltily, "It's kind of nice to not start off with initial prejudice."

Legolas sighed. He was torn between Aragorn's present happiness and the future consequences that may take place. There wasn't much to do now though. They had dug themselves too far in. "Aeron seems trustworthy and Gene is…"

"He vaguely reminds me of Ryce," Aragorn groaned dismally.

Legolas laughed heartily, as Glorfindel entered the tent with a grave expression on his face. "What tidings do you bring?"

"The council will be held in the morning," Glorfindel sighed heavily, "Have you found anything?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, all seem at peace here."

Glorfindel regarded his pupil with careful observation. Yes, Aragorn, although an adult he was, he was still learning under the tutelage of others, but now his learnings were enforced and developed with his own experience. "That is because you have not yet heard their opinion of humans. Tomorrow you must remember to keep your anger in check, no matter what is said."

Aragorn nodded in the affirmative. "I won't forget."

At that Glorfindel exited, leaving the two alone again. The night grew dark and most had fallen asleep. Legolas didn't wish to sleep though, the trees whispered to him, asking him to speak. Legolas finally gave in and went to wander among nature's giants. Aragorn took this opportunity to sneak out and walk a bit as well.

He wandered back to the creek and splashed some into his face. It was beautiful; the water's sparkling ripples looked as if it had captured the very stars above. He was about to cup his hands into the water once more when he saw the reflection of a shadowy figure in the crystal waters. Without hesitation he turned around and tackled the person around his middle and both fell to the ground. The newcomer over powered him and pinned him to the ground. Aragorn brought his legs under the assailant and kicked out, but was dodged and Aragorn grunt as he was punched in the ribs. The attacker hauled him up and pinned him to the tree.

"Stop your struggling! I don't want anyone to hear!" the elf whispered urgently.

It didn't take long to identify the voice and when realization struck him Aragorn hissed with animosity. "You don't want them to hear them kill me Rhovan?"

"No, I just want to talk," with that Rhovan let him go.

With immediate ferocity Aragorn socked Rhovan in the gut. The elf doubled over in pain and wheezed. He looked up. "What was that for?"

"Just talking doesn't mean you have to punch someone," Aragorn let a little mirth slip into his voice, "I suppose you've never had any brothers."

Rhovan nodded in the negative and stood straight once again and started to circle around Aragorn like an animal stocking its pray. "I've no brothers, but I do have a cousin and uncle in Mirkwood. I have heard of another named Estel with the exact same descriptions and character as you. Soft spoken, light hearted, adopted son of Elrond, and a dear friend of prince Legolas," Rhovan paused to see if there was a reaction from Aragorn, but he betrayed nothing, "except there is one thing out of place from what I've heard of you and what I see of you now."

Aragorn's heart was beating fast now and fear was starting to build, but he squashed it down. "Oh, and what would that be."

"Oddly enough the Estel that I have heard of is human."

Aragorn weighed his options and decided that there was no point in rebuking it. "Then what shall you do?"

Rhovan's face hardened. "I do not know how you've done it, but this disguise cannot last forever. For now I will tell no one, but if I sense any amount of danger from you I will expose your secret."

"Oh and what has made you suddenly so gracious? How do I know you won't turn or simply use this as blackmail?"

Rhovan grabbed Aragorn's arm and forcibly pushed up his sleeve, revealing the pale scars in the faint moonlight. "I can see that you've suffered much through humans and I understand about being… different. I am also not blind as to see that you have the ability to be trustworthy, but you must earn it."

Hours later Aragorn still stood in the middle of the clearing alone. He lifted his eyes to the heavens and stretched his hand to the sky as if trying to grab the tiny pin pricks of light. With a sigh he let his arm drop to his side and he walked back to the camp.

_The Wisher chased a star, jumping from ocean to ocean and crossing fields and forests, but as he chased he found that there was only more things he had to pass through._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**a/n- Ah, poor Aragorn! Find out what happens next time on Of Wishers and Dreamers…**

**Gosh I'm so sorry for the delay. I had…other writing that needed attending. Thanks for the encouraging reviews; they never cease to lift my heart. Don't worry everyone. I'm on break and can afford to sit in front of my computer, but I still may be a bit slow because of…some previous engagements that I have been obligated to attend. **

**Reviewer Responses: **

**siegle- Thanks a lot. I really need this encouragement. Sorry that I couldn't update sooner. _gets down on knees_ ETERNALLY SORRY! **

**Silverstreak Wolf- I'm so glad you like it. Yeah, I sweat and bled for that wishers and dreamers thing, but it gave me great satisfaction in writing it. **

**Dee69- _gasps enthusiastically and runs up to 'the snow crane'_ SEE I'M NOT A FAILURE, TO BE ALWAYS IN YOU SHADOW! HAHAHA (for those who don't understand, in school me and 'snow crane' have been rivals, or at least I've been trying to catch up to her, but in recent years I've given up) THANKS FOR YOU SUPPORT!**

**grumpy- lol, I liked that part too. It's my own usual response to when people ask about what I'm thinking and stuff. Of course Aragorn would give the herbs to the evil guy! He's Aragorn! _ huggles Estel fondly _**

**RenegadeRanger- WOOT! Score one for ME! Oh yeah! I hope you enjoyed this next chapter.**


	4. Shatterpoint

_I'd fly away_

_to a higher plane_

_to float away_

_to sigh_

_to breathe... forget_

_I saw so many things_

_but like a dream_

_always losing me in a cloud_

_Cause I couldn't cry, cause I turned away_

_couldn't see the score, didn't know the pain_

_of leaving yesterday really far behind_

_in another life, in another dream_

_by a different name_

_gave it all away for a memory_

_and a quiet lie_

_and I felt the face of a cold tonight_

_still don't know the score, but I know the pain_

_of leaving everything really far behind_

_and if I could cry_

_and if I could live what truth I did then take me there_

_Heaven goodbye_

_--Wolf's Rain _

_Heaven's Not Enough_

The morning brought sunshine, breaking through the dark of night, but it did not bring comfort to those who gazed upon its splendor. At least it spoke true for those who awaited audience. Legolas was finishing off the last of his intricate warrior braids as he stepped out of the tent to a see the all familiar scene of his friend gazing into space, lost in the confines of his mind, a scene that he witnesses far too many times.

He sat next to him as he always did in these occasions. "What are you brooding about now?"

"There is a difference between contemplative thought and brooding Legolas."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Then what pray tell are your thoughts."

Aragorn forced a smile. "It is of no importance."

"Don't do this. Don't shut me out," Aragorn made no pretense of answering. Legolas sighed. "Why are you not getting ready for the meeting?"

Aragorn regarded him quizzically. "What is there to get ready?"

"For one you have to put on _some_ form of formal wear."

"I didn't bring any!"

"Who was the one who packed your gear?"

"I did! I'm no child to be cared for."

Legolas snorted. "You might as well be a child. I saw your ada pack your formal attire personally."

Aragorn grumbled considerably. "Where is it then?"

"They're in the beige bag that also contains some extra socks. I saw you throw it in the tent somewhere," Legolas watched as Aragorn slid back into the tent muttering something unintelligent.

The same messenger from the day before came back to their camp with an air of trepidation. "Prince Legolas, I'm sorry to inform you that the meeting will be delayed slightly."

"Why? For what reasons is there a further postponement?" Legolas asked, impatiently.

"There has been a disturbance. Humans are approaching quickly from southeast upon horse back," the messenger excused himself and sped away to perhaps inform others of the news.

Holding the previously indicated beige bag Aragorn emerged from the tent with apprehension. "This doesn't sound good. If these elves are truly as repugnant as Gandalf said then those unfortunately humans will be in a lot of trouble."

Legolas grabbed his knives. "I agree, let's hurry."

The two raced away, trying to catch the humans before the others did, but with no success. They saw several Dunloreag troops already positioned on the ground and in the trees with bows drawn and attitudes taught. They surrounded five humans on horse back, who rode in front of an open cart pulled by two other horses, its contents covered by cloth and blankets.

The captain that had first greeted them stepped forward, his tone icy. "What is your business that you were riding so fast towards our home?"

"Please," said an older male, "we were being persued by wargs down near the river and were only trying to get away. We had no idea that there were those who resided here."

The captain's sneered with scorn. "Is that so? How do we know that you weren't leading them here?"

One of the younger men looked in disbelief. "How could you think that!"

An elven warriors laughed derisively. "You're humans, we can't trust you as far as one of our young could shoot you!"

The young man flushed with unkempt anger. "You damn elves!"

Every bow string was tightened and now aimed at the young man who was now being suppressed by what looked to be his wife. There was sudden movement in the cart as the blankets began to shift and something dark brown and a non-bipedal shot from one of the ends. It was shot on sight before it could even reach the end of the cart.

A small dog lay with an arrow going through its neck, its life blood seeping out of the guttural wound.

There was further movement beneath the blanket as another followed the dog's previous appearance. Arrows were drawn and poised once again, but were loosened as the source of the movement was revealed.

"Skie?" A boy, maybe 11 or 12, crawled out from under the covers, his eyes full of unease. He then saw what remained of his faithful friend and his eyes widened in horror. He just stared and with a trembling hand he reached out to touch the matted fur, but something in him only allowed his hand to hover over the wretched scene.

"Jaccen, what happened? What…" a little girl, only four or five, tried looking over his shoulder when she also emerged from their hiding place.

Jacen seemed to slam back into reality in full force. "No, Jaina. Get away, don't look. Jaina please, just don-don't…"

Jacen was trying to suppress his own feelings for the benefit of his sister, but he could hardly restrain his own. He put out a hand to stop her, though it went unheeded as she did what he dared not. Her hand drew away with warm blood, making her feel cold inside. She held it out in front of her, simply looking at something that was very common place in these darkening times. The younger man and his wife dismounted and ran to the small girl and boy, letting their comfort radiate through their embrace.

The younger man turned back to the elves with loathing, his voice coming out as a hiss. "Do you see what you have done? They are children."

"They…we-we did not know. Why were they hidden if they were only children? It could have easily have been a plot," the captain answered defensively.

The man shook his head incredulously. "We were running from wolves. Surely even elves can understand a need to protect their _children_!"

Before anymore violence could ensue, Legolas, with the help of a newly arrived Gorfindel went to argue with the captain, while Aragorn went to comfort the human family. He made sure his hair concealed his ears and could only hope that they weren't too perceptive.

"Greetings, you can call me Strider. Come, let us leave this place and then we can take care of your friend," Aragorn motioned for them to follow him. They did not however and chose to be wary.

"The elves are just going to let us walk away?" said the older man with a sneer.

"My friends are taking care of it," he again gestured for them to follow and led them out of elven territory.

He could feel the stares of the others and when he felt that he far enough he unclasped the chain and slid it into his pants pocket. These people needed someone to trust right now. By "someone" it meant another human.

"You travel in odd company and with a curious name. You also choose…unusual friends and even stranger clothes," the women said scrutinizing him from head to toe.

"How could you even stand those elves. If I had ever met a haughtier being I must have poor judgment indeed," the young man scoffed indignantly.

"They aren't all bad, believe me, I've lived with them quite long enough to know." Aragorn didn't feel up to the challenge of converting their views. It would be a fruitless effort and the elves had acted harshly, it was within the family's right to be angry.

They buried the dog and the family payed their respects to the diseased companion. Aragorn watched from afar, remorse etched in his features. He had pets and friends that he had watched die. The elves behavior was uncalled for, but what could have been done? Nothing, the biasness was born and bred into both sides. There was just misunderstanding and the innate fear of what they did not know.

The family thanked him and left, the boy holding his sister against his chest, whispering words that didn't need to mean anything. Aragorn simply watched, wondering idly what it would have been like if his life had been different, if his parents had lived. When he really thought about it, Aragorn decided he would not have had it any other way, but still…

Aragorn's thoughts came to an abrupt close as he heard feral snarling coming from the depths of the forest. The humans weren't lying then. There were wargs in the area, but they were not coming after him. The whistling of arrows cut through the tumult and Aragorn rushed to their source, putting the chain back over his head. He saw Aeron battling now with an elven short sword, its curved blade slicing through flesh. Aragorn could see that he was outnumbered and outmaneuvered. His instincts decided to make an appearance, but only to scream at his stupidity. He had not brought a single weapon.

Aragorn's eyes swept across the battlefield and spotted Aeron's discarded bow and quiver lying sprawled upon the ground. Aragorn made a dash to retrieve them and ceased to be an observer and was now a target. A warg took it upon itself to be the first to see if it could maim the newcomer and launched itself toward Aragorn. Aragorn dodged to the side and made a swipe to the quiver, but the warg crushed him under its foul weight as it jumped onto his chest.

Aragorn's panic levels soared and he moved his left hand to try and get the snarling jaws from getting any closer to his face when he felt something. In his hand was the strap of Aeron's quiver. _So I'm not as unlucky as previously believed_, Aragorn thought humorously. The angle of the quiver in accordance to the hand that held it was not in his favor. The only way to get one of the arrows was to use his right hand, which was currently the only thing that kept the warg from chewing off his head.

In a second of quick decision making Aragorn used all of his strength to push the warg's head away and used those precious moments to reach over and grab an arrow. Before he could strike the warg used its claws to slash him from his shoulder to chest. Aragorn grit his teeth in pain and brought the arrow down on the warg's skull. The thing gave a last snarl before collapsing on his side and off of Aragorn. Aragorn got up and couldn't help an inward chuckle, _Amazing, I'm even luckier. Usually the damn thing would just fall on me and trap me there._

With no time left to spare Aragorn grabbed the bow and fitted an arrow, pointing it at the last warg which was quickly over powering Aeron, who was slowing considerably, doubtless from the countless wounds he had sustained. Aragorn fired with no hesitation, his arrow hit true and pierced into the wargs throat. True, he had been aiming for the head, but the thing had moved at the last second. _This must be my grossly overdue lucky day,_ he thought dazedly.

He made his way to Aeron, who was leaning heavily against a tree, panting heavily. His healing instincts flared as he took in the severity of the wounds. Aeron wasn't too bad, if he had been left out here for several hours he would have been in trouble. He had a gash on his left side and cuts that crisscrossed down his right leg and a few on his back.

"Aeron, come my friend. I will help you back," Aragorn looked in concern as Aeron's eyes turned to him, but were clouded in confusion.

"Estel is-is that you," Aeron voice will filled with uncertainty and a hint of…suspicion?

"Yes, it's me," Aragorn stopped walking, frowning.

"No, it can't be. What's wrong with you? You're-you're," Aeron pointed at him, "You're _human!_" It wasn't a question.

All of Aragorn's previous thoughts of good fortune were thrown clear away. He turned back to where the fallen warg was and put a hand up to his neck. He felt the cuts there, right at the base of his neck, what he didn't feel was the glittering object that lay in the grass only a mere 11 feet away. He retrieved it quickly and replaced it to its previous place and strode back to Aeron.

He looked the elf right in the eyes and with a voice he used to command troops he said, "Aeron, you cannot tell anyone of this. I have my reasons and if this were to be revealed things may be put into motion that cannot be reversed."

Right before his eyes he could see the trust and friendship he had built crumble from its very foundations, this from the start was only supported by him being an elf.

Aeron nodded gravely. "I understand."

Aragorn heart ached as he helped Aeron up and they carefully made their way to camp. They walked for the most part in silence and it hurt him deeply. Aeron had leaned his secret in the most unwieldy manner. Now there were two. Two, that at any moment, could tell everybody that he had been lying about everything. He felt Aeron drifting off and he knew he would have to start a conversation in order to keep him aware.

"Why were you there alone anyway?"

"I was told to follow you and make sure that the human were well off the borders," Aeron's tone was listless, either from the blood loss or the fact that Aragorn was there.

"I see."

Aeron laughed ruefully. "From the way you reacted with those humans I should have guessed. I should have known and it was not only that. You're glow, you're age…everything about you seemed a bit out of place," he scowled grimly at the ground, "I can't believe I fell for your ruse so blatantly."

This cut an ever deeper wound into Aragorn. "No, please Aeron--"

He didn't continue as they entered through one of the side gates of Dunloreag. Maybe the reason why he had stopped talking wasn't because of those who now surrounded him and placed Aeron on a stretcher, it was because… he couldn't say anything. He could say nothing that could soothe the betrayal he felt in Aeron.

An hour later Aragorn stepped out from the healer's tent. He had personally seen to Aeron's wounds and had only just finished. Aeron was sleeping peacefully. A ray of sun filtered through the leaves in the trees and glared at him. He shielded his eyes and stared at the bright sun. It seemed to taunt him as it shone on his face. He turned his back on it, not able to face the truths it illuminated in front of him.

_The Dreamer made wings out of wax so he could fly, but when he got too close to the sun the wax melted and he crashed to the ground._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**A/N- Ugh, I am sooooo sorry about the delay. I really hate responsibilities, but I guess they're the only way we become true adults. –_sighs- _Anyways, thank you for the reviews. They were the things that were pushing me to get my ass up. Oh, also, sorry about the profanity in this chapter. I HAD to. It just felt right for the moment. I'll see if I can push for another chapter, but I'll probably not be able to. I've been neglecting one too many projects, but I promise I'll try. Thanks everybody.**

**Reviewer responses:**

**viggomaniac- I apologize for my modernized slaughter. No, smear the queer is not middle earth material, but as for the name Gene -_smiles maliciously-_ it's actually an inside joke. I've read a lot of classic literature and Gene used in my context and later context would be a very cruel irony towards his book character. I do hear you concerns and I promise to be more careful. I sincerely thank you for your offer, but I feel that I must decline. Apart from my modernisms, pride is another of my many fall outs. I give you my word that if you find another time frame problem I will take up your gracious offer. As for my age, I cannot guess what your definition for _young _is so I will not comment upon it. I am soo grateful you do see potential in me, given my flaws. I hope you stick with me and perhaps come and review my other stories I will make eventually. Yeah, I'm probably going to have a preview for my next story, Concealing the Wounded Heart, at the en of this story.**

**grumpy- Oh yes, bad Rhovan _–hits rhovan upside the head-_ Don't worry he probably won't reveal anything. Right? _–glares at Rhovan evilly-_**

**Silverstreak Wolf- I'm glad you liked the game part. I thought it was pretty stupid, but I couldn't really think of anything else. I'm really sorry I couldn't update soon, but I hope you're happy with my chapter.**

**goddescal- Yay, thanks for the review. It's good to know that my plot wasn't as pointless as I thought it would be when I started out. I hope you check back and read and hopefully review more of my story. **


	5. Race to Remember

**A/N- I'm sooo sorry! I hardly had any time to right during that summer course I took and then we went to Hawaii right after and well, it's Hawaii! I couldn't possibly take time out of my clear ocean, white sand, and fun filled hours. Though, if it makes you feel better, I have been thinking about what I'm gonna write and stuff. I've also decided that my next story will be Reteaching the Wise, although I think I'll do my one post Pride and Prejudice story first. **

**On with the current story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Legolas blocked a heavier blow with both of his knives and with practiced precession thrust the scimitar away and drove one of his knives into the orc's filthy neck. Black blood oozed down the handle as he pulled it out of the flesh and Legolas' eye twitched slightly as it dribbled down nearer and nearer towards his sleeve. _If it stained… _Legolas clenched his jaw. Legolas finished off two more before he determined that it was safe to take a breather, the last few orcs were being cut down even as he wiped the blackened blood before its dangerous decent towards his spotless clothes got any closer to its deadly intent.

Legolas let out a slow breath of air, flicking his sweat dampened hair over his shoulder. He had lived to see another day, without permanent damage or severe injury; the ideal outcome of a soldier. Every warrior knew the risks and willingly took them. It actually wasn't as bad as some thought. Most trained for years and years and were well taken care of during their first battles, though in recent times… Legolas leaned against a tree as he surveyed the immediate area. He knew that he couldn't have chosen differently. This was his life and even when it got hard he knew that it was a lot better, and easier, than talking things through. Legolas shook his head ruefully as he remembered this morning's council meeting.

_oooooooooooooooooooo_

Legolas yawned behind his hand as he grappled with the lethargy that extreme boredom was causing. Of course being of royal upbringing he had attended thousands of these councils and he had some resilience to its grip and he could outlast many in the battle against it, but even after nearly two hours of the same wizened elf talking about the same things over and over again Legolas could not help the natural reflex to allow his eyes to glaze over and let his mind wander freely, letting all that was being said simply travel through one of his ears and to pass through the other one without making an impression on his brain in the slightest.

Even though the meeting had begun, Brakiss had still not come; although, everyone did assure that he would be there shortly. So, presumably in attempt to stall, they had let one of the council's eldest member explain and give a summary of the situation. Legolas was suppressing the urge to yawn yet again when the so called leader, Brakiss, sat at the end of the table. Legolas couldn't help the shock that came over him. Brakiss was young, even younger than he. Brakiss had a handsome face, his hair was held in a way that it looked like he had been riding for miles and miles and his eyes were earthy brown.

"I apologize for my lateness," he apologized, offering no explanation. "Let's cut this short and precise. You are concerned about the welfare of passing humans and you want us to stop, but in return for leaving them be what can you promise?"

Raize again with his unyielding bluntness said, "Why can you not just leave them alone?"

Brakiss gave a sigh of what sounded like exasperation. "Did you not see what occurred this morning? We cannot leave the humans alone because it is not possible." Suddenly, the good looks and smooth demeanor cracked and they could see the fatigue and weariness in the youth. "Prejudice runs too deep here, you must see it."

Glorfindel saw that none of the other council members stirred at this comment. Brakiss must have specifically chosen them. "You are their leader, control them."

Brakiss shook his head. "I am simply a shadow of their real leader, to which they would eagerly follow. My father Bariss had been fanning the flames for centuries while we still resided at Woodhall, speaking of the evils and treacheries of humans. He became so dissatisfied that he went so far as to sail away. His 'followers' took this as another reason to leave and pressured me to be a figurehead now that my father had gone."

"Then we must somehow force them to return to Woodhall or have them spread throughout the elven nations, where they can be controlled," Glorfindel said.

Rhovan, who had also attended the meeting, raised his eyebrows cynically. "And have them spread the fire, Lord Glorfindel? I thought you wanted to _help_ the humans."

Then, out of nowhere Aragorn's voice pervaded. "How long was it between the last human spotting from the one today?"

This question was so out of place that Brakiss didn't answer immediately. "It was about fourteen months."

"And the one before that?"

"Maybe, seventeen months," Brakiss looked uncertainly at Aragorn, "Why?"

Aragorn looked at his party of fellow delegates. "I believe that those at Dunloreag should remain here."

Both sides sat in a stunned silence.

Aragorn hastened to explain. "Humans hardly come by here at all, unlike Woodhall, which resides in a multitude of roads heavily used by travelers. This means that it's more beneficial if they stay," he turned to Brakiss, "You mentioned that you wouldn't give the humans peace unless we gave something in return, what would we need to do in order for you people to at least give ample warning to passersby?"

"We'll need better trade routes. We have enough raw materials here, but we'll need some ready made tools and resources in order to truly build a town," Brakiss said, having shaken off all of his previous shock. "Do you think this could be arranged?"

Aragorn looked inquiringly at Glorfindel and Legolas.

"We cannot rightly say until we have talked to the other nations, but I am sure that if you go to Rivendell it can all be sorted out," Glorfindel said.

Relieved that this was going to end on good terms Legolas added, "Yes, I am sure my father will be most welcome to having another trading post."

As they started discussing more into the details of the arrangement Aragorn caught Rhovan's eye and he felt elated as Rhovan gave him a rare and deserving smile.

_ooooooooooooooooo_

This was of course the best of the meeting. When it had come to discussing the humans… Legolas blanched. At first it had been only a small argument. He and the others had suggested that they humans should be given a full chance for explanation, but Brakiss and his supporters insisted that their warriors should be allowed to stay hidden in the trees and give a few warning shots, just to scare the humans off. Then, Aragorn recommended that they should post warnings that Dunloreag should be avoided, much like how Mirkwood was. The others had immediately adopted this idea, but it quickly got out of hand when they believed that creating legends about elf magic and dark sorcerers was a very sound idea. Glorfindel thankfully squashed down this train of thought before it was blown any farther out of proportions, reasoning that creating legends or warnings would probably develop curiosity or strain on the already uneasy relation between the first and second born. Legolas loathed thinking that he may have to be present at this same debate at Rivendell and perhaps at Mirkwood as well.

Legolas returned to the present when urgent yells could be heard. He rushed to where the disturbance was coming from and his heart sunk. Brakiss was being dragged out from under one of the numerous orcs that littered the forest floor. Not seven and a half more hours away from Rivendell and they had been attacked. Legolas couldn't help but feel that there was absolutely no such thing as luck. Legolas could see Aragorn bending over him trying to restrain the convulsions.

Rhovan came up behind him and hissed in his ear. "You do know that if Lord Brakiss dies then you will have no hope of improvement in Dunloreag don't you?"

Legolas did not reply and moved over to crouch by his friend's side. "What's the situation?"

Aragorn's eyes held a slight panic caused by the pressure he was being forced into. "He's been poisoned with something that's been recently created called nightshadow. My father had been working on it before I had left for the Rangers, but he set the research aside when there had been no further sightings of it. We believed that the knowledge had died with the creator."

"Then what hope have we? What can we do? Not only will Brakiss but two other warriors will die," said one of the elves his composure slipping slightly.

"Who are those that are wounded with the poison?" Legolas asked, dreading the answer.

"Gene and another identified as Raize."

Legolas suppressed his emotions with no amount of ease.

Glorfindel looked into Aragorn's eyes with intensity. "What do you remember of you're your father had found Estel?"

Aragorn answered immediately, healer instincts kicking into full throttle. "Nightshadow is a mixture of a common drug and very potent poison. The only way you can make a combined poison is if the two components have similar properties, thus the only way to make an antidote is basically to find the common link between them and find what can counteract that as well as the other major properties within the poison," Aragorn looked up the apprehension filled faces, "Ada only got as far as to identify the drug and some of the factors in the poison."

"Can you identify it?" Glorfindel asked with trepidation.

"Yes, I need a little less than an hour to do the various tests to know what it is for sure. Although, it's doubtful for even if I can determine what it is I may not have the knowledge or supplies to make the antidote, but if by some miracle I am able to get so far as to have everything for the antidote it would take me further analysis to know how to prepare it."

"Is it fast acting?"

"It was reported that those who contracted it died within three to four hours."

Glorfindel put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "That will have to be enough."

"What do you need mellon-nin?" Legolas tried to put as much reassurance as he could into that one sentence.

"My bag and any herbs that the party may have, including those in the surrounding area. I also need as many samples of the poison that they can find. I'm sure that these orcs must have several quantities of it."

And so everything was gathered and Aragorn set to work. He instructed those who could to do the common identity tests and write down their results so that he could move on to the more advanced ones. Legolas noticed that Aragorn gained more and more respect and awe as he worked; grinding various herbs to then mix it with the poison and then heat it in boiled water, testing the various odors when it came in contact with different plant samples, testing the color of the flame or smoke consistency when variations of the poison was burned. Throughout the procedure Aragorn kept a stony disposition, his brow looked to be permanently furrowed. True to his prediction, Aragorn finished his work just a hair short of an hour.

"The poison is neiphearia, I'm sure of it. The drug, cerasi, and neiphearia are both fungi that are in the same family although they grow in different environments and are prepared differently," Aragorn finished mumbling inaudibly.

"So what's the antidote?" Rhovan demanded.

Aragorn closed his eyes. "I do not know."

Glorfindel gave Rhovan a warning look. "Estel, do you have no knowledge of it or do you not recall?"

"I cannot remember."

Rhovan rounded on him. "Well you better remember soon or else everything we've built here will be for naught and we will lose those who should not be lost."

Aragorn could clearly read the unspoken message in Rhovan's eyes as if it had been written in bold letters upon his forehead. _Fail and I will feel no remorse in telling everyone about the lies you have told and the secrets you have kept._

Aragorn rubbed his eyes tiredly. The battle had tired him out and this was draining him past his reserved energies. If only he could sleep, just for a minute, a second even. He knew he couldn't though, too much was at stake. Aragorn drew his knees up, putting his arms on top and leaned his forehead against them. He closed his eyes only wishing for a moment to clear his mind before he focused again on the task at hand. He raised his head, the light from the fire making the shadows dance and cast a flickering quality upon the camp. If it was because of the fire or of his fatigue Aragorn would never know, but when he reopened his eyes he was staring at his resting arms, but the arms were different; small and pale in the night. He blinked and, again, saw the fuzzy outline of Brakiss, his chest rising and falling, ragged breaths being pulled from his weakening body. He looked down in bewilderment and saw that his face was half plastered to an old book that smelt of freshly dug earth.

_He scowled for eleventh time that night for dozing off as he tried to refocus on the book's small print that described the many plants depicted in the diagrams that ran across the page. The candle had burned low and its dim light made the words swim before his eyes. He closed the book in defeat, mustering the discipline not to throw it bodily across the room._

"_You're up late." A figure had appeared at his side as another, about the same height, looked over his shoulder to examine that large tome that he been using as a pillow moments before._

"_Ada said for me to memorize this by tomorrow, but it's too hard. I can't seem to keep them in my brain," he replied miserably._

_The other flipped to the page he had been previously studying and scanned it quickly before looking at his with mock seriousness and said, "That's because it's impossible."_

"_That's right, you're just going to have to cheat," the first one added in the same stern tone._

"_Cheat? That's…"_

"_It's not bad if you're simply making it easier. Listen, this is how all the anxiety will disappear. Repeat after me…"_

So Aragorn parted his lips and repeated the not so smooth flow of words that his brothers, so long ago, fed into him.

"If fungus you are dealing with,

Do not believe it is a myth,

To know that it's as easy as one, two, three…

If you follow this simple ditty."

"When you deal with that bad old drug,

That leaves your mind in a fug,

Don't worry. You see,

It is simply cerasi."

"And you can bet that its cousin isn't far,

If when boiled it turns to greenish tar,

And the bubbles look like little plumbs,

But do not fret 'cause you can bet,

That it's cured by Bellaverum."

Legolas glowered at him. "Now is not the time for badly devised poetry Estel." He turned to Glorfindel imploringly when he heard the elf give a bark of laughter.

"No, I recognize that style and format. It's one of the twins' ridiculous study tricks that they'd use to memorize things quicker," Glorfindel explained excitedly.

Legolas looked at him in disgust. "The twins told me that they wrote poetry to elf maidens all the time. How could anyone not wince at that kind of pentameter?"

"No one. That's why they aren't married yet," Aragorn answered.

"Well, why aren't you making the antidote?" Rhovan asked impatiently.

Aragorn winced slightly. "Bellaverum grows on high mountaintops, preferring the difference in the thinner air. I have samples of it here, but," the small bit of hope that filled the air vanished instantly, "I only have the petals, but I will also need the pistal and a bit of the stem."

"Can you not just administer the petals to forestall the effects long enough to get to Rivendell or retrieve this flower?" One of the elves reasoned.

Aragorn shook his head mournfully. "No, that will just stop the minor effects. The pistal is the main thing that will stop the poison and the moisture that secretes from the stem should purge the poison."

Aragorn reached into his bag and pulled out the slightly wilted petals of the bellaverum plant. The petals were a dark purplish black in the center and tips, though a golden yellow and orange covered the rest of the petal's surface, making a wonderful contrast of dark and light. Legolas' memory hitched for a moment. One of his formal wear had a very strong resemblance to that flower. He remembered that before the spring celebrations he had to get a new flower wreath, in the tradition of his woodland kin, to match it and that the ones in charge of gathering the flowers took several weeks to get enough to make a proper circlet. That very formal wear was the one he packed for the council. That would mean…

Legolas dashed to retrieve his pack and digging within the folds of the voluminous robe he withdrew a circlet wreathed with golden flowers. He returned immediately and tossed the desired ingredient into Aragorn's lap. Legolas grinned at Aragorn's wonderment.

Aragorn fingered the precious plant as he was struck with a sudden thought and he groaned at the irony of it all. "The creator of this must have been absolutely mad. No one of sane mind would call a poison nightshadow and have its antidote to be a plant that bore the name of _romen_."

The surrounding elves laughed, relief lightening their hearts, for _romen_ meant sunshine.

Aragorn quickly mixed the necessary ingredients to make both a liquid and a powder to go on the wounds just in case. At once after the antidote had been given, the victims breath evened out and the worst of the spasms stopped and ceased entirely soon after. Aragorn wasn't given a single congratulation due to the fact that right after he supplied the antidote he had excused himself to get a drink of water and was discovered asleep on top of the hastily dropped packs.

Legolas smiled as he and Glorfindel dragged the human to a fit resting spot. Aragorn was quite a surprising at times; he seemed to be the only person who seemed to struggle in a never ending battle against misfortune and woe. Legolas fervently hoped that Aragorn would never lose it or at least not lose until they reached Rivendell because he knew that things could always get worse.

**A/N- Alright so that's the end of my second to last chapter of my fic Of Wishers and Dreamers.****I hope that this chapter wasn't too stupid. I mean the resolution of the whole Dunloreag problem was so lame, but that's understandable since it already had an ill devised problem. The whole poison thing was a bit faulty too. I have no idea how poisons work! Anyway, please stick with me to find out the ending to my creation, which I hope to post fairly soon.**

**Reviewer Response:**

**viggomaniac: lol, thanks for the most amusing review. As for the socks in the 15th century… (thinks about dinosaurs running around with gigantic socks until one of my history teachers hits me really hard with a ruler). Yes, my punctuation is the bane of my existence, but I'll improve later hopefully. Yup, you're—forgive me for saying—quite a bit more along than I am in life. FINALLY, I thought no one would get the whole Dreamer story and actually comment on it. Yeah, I based it on the whole Daedalus building wings bound together with wax and thread so that he his young son could fly away, but then Icarus fell and he was all "BAH!" and drowned. Anyway I'm really hoping that you didn't forget about me, so please give me a review so that I know that you're still there.**

**siegle- You think this is well written? Thanks, but I still hope you think that after this chapter. Sorry about updating late. heh**

**grumpy- Yup, bad elves. They're too perceptive sometimes, except when it comes to dogs it seems.**

**Silverstreak Wolf- Yeah, I hope the elves can trust Aragorn for who he is too or else he'll be in a real tight corner. Hope you haven't forgotten me yet! **


End file.
